This invention pertains to the field of storing cords for devices requiring electrical current for power, communication, or control. Examples of such devices are household appliances, power tools, computers, telephones and accessories therefor.
The storage of electric cords for household appliances and shop and hobby tools and the like has long been an issue for those who wish an orderly environment. Rubber bands, wire twists and clamps designed for the purpose have not filled this void. They are cumbersome and/or inadequate for the task. There exists a need for a utensil with a simple design that holds the cord neatly and is easy to use.
The following U.S. patents exemplify the prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,895,003; 3,958,300; 4,138,185; 5,153,969; 6,425,165; 6,698,560; D365,018; D477,772; D479,978.